


Mornings

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [15]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, POINTLESS PLOTLESS SCHMOOP I'M DISGUSTING, SO MUCH FLUFF, if pwp is a thing then fwp should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Not every morning went exactly the same. Life happens, gets in the way, re-arranges plans. But Sena prefers the routine of the days that are the same as any other, that repeat in a dependable, same-old-same-old fashion. What others call boring, he calls perfect. A morning like today’s, for example, was one that had played out a thousand times before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is(are) their morning ritual(s)?

Not every morning went exactly the same. Life happens, gets in the way, re-arranges plans. But Sena prefers the routine of the days that are the same as any other, that repeat in a dependable, same-old-same-old fashion. What others call boring, he calls  _ perfect _ . A morning like today’s, for example, was one that had played out a thousand times before.

Sena wakes up with the sun in his eyes because of course Oh-Sada, the calico, managed to get up onto the windowsill again and cracked the curtains. He grimaces and throws an arm over his eyes, but really, he’s too comfortable and warm to be really annoyed. Plus, there’s a ten pound fatty orange tabby on his lower gut and he would’ve woken up with the need to pee any minute now, anyway.  He shoves Kakiko off, gently for sure, but she grumbles and saunters away, tail high in the air despite that. Another body grumbles nearby and Sena turns to smile sleepily at the sight; Seijuuro laid out on his belly, one arm outstretched from where it’d fallen from Sena’s waist. As usual, his torso is bare and his hair is just long enough to fall over his eyes. He’ll probably cut it soon, unfortunately to Sena’s way of thinking. He brushes the black strands off Seijuuro’s face with light fingertips to see the slowly forming scowl on his partner’s still sleeping face. Unlike Sena, who once woken easily adjusted to being so, Seijuuro hated to wake and spent the first hour or so grumpy and irritable in his reticent, stoic way. 

Sena slips from the bed they’ve shared for years now, bare feet on cool wooden floors, shuffling towards the bathroom. Warm water splashes his face, refreshing and bracing, followed by some quick, efficient teeth-brushing. Cats mew pitifully at his feet as he tiptoes back through the bedroom into the hallway. All four are quickly fed, water bowls are checked and refreshed, and the coffee machine soon switched on. Sena still prefers tea, but after their years in America, Seijuuro had long since succumbed to the caffeine addiction he swears he doesn’t have. It lights up Seijuuro’s eyes like so few things do, that Sena can’t help but willingly imbibe the bitter brew alongside him. Though, he  _ does _ add quite a bit of milk and sugar to his. 

Rice and water is measured into the cooker and set. Fresh water poured into the hot water dispenser, and meat taken out of the freezer to defrost in the fridge for tomorrow. Sena hums as he finally gets around to breakfast. Toasted granola mixed into yogurt, eggs set into a pot to boil, fruit quickly washed and cut into a shared bowl. 

A small smile curves up his lips as the slowly shuffling pad of feet on wooden floor reaches him. The sound of the cats going wild with purr-laced meows still makes him shake his head slightly. Apple slices slide from his cutting board into the shallow bowl, knife scraping over wood, before both items are set aside and he leans into the hands on his hips and the chest at his back. There aren’t any teasings or pet names, there aren’t even any words. Just Seijuuro’s forehead lying on Sena’s shoulder and arms slipping tightly around his smaller waist. He doesn’t need to hear the words when the familiar lingering touch of Seijuuro’s lips on the side of his neck, and the automatic tilt of his head to make it easier, say ‘I love you’ just as clearly. 

Seijuuro blearily glares at the coffee machine, as if hoping it’d pour itself for a long moment. Again, the coffee machine refuses to evolve and Seijuuro makes the coffee himself, grunting quietly when Sena hip-checks him on the way to the table. The silence between them remains unbroken until Seijuuro sits at the table, hands over Sena’s mug, and takes his first sip of the day. 

Then, Sena fills him in on whatever crosses his mind. Work the day before, the upcoming work day, whatever plans they have with friends, what errands need to be run, something he saw on the TV, just halfway meaningless babble made meaningful by the serious eyes that watch him contentedly. The morning wouldn’t be complete without this first half hour of coffee and breakfast and Sena’s cheerful chatter that rouses Seijuuro from his stupor gradually. 

Sleep clothes are exchanged for gym clothes. Even though they’d retired from football, a little young to be sure, and returned to Japan to follow other career paths, to settle into a home and seriously consider their  _ future _ , neither had completely given up what had brought them together. 

Running. Still fleet-footed and side-by-side. 

Seijuuro still went to the gym regularly, still tended towards  _ freakishly strong _ and much too committed to personal perfection, but had eased up a little since coming back to Japan. Sena wasn’t sure how much was because of retirement or the kids the man had taken charge of influencing the softer side, but in the long run, it didn’t matter. He likes this simpler, older version of the man he’d married just as much as he’d liked the obsessive, workout-freak he’d been in their high school days. 

The run ends at their stoop, both sweating and breathing a little harder, but neither pushed themselves too hard. They stand in the early morning sunlight, breathing deep and slow through easy stretches until their heart rates fall. By then, Seijuuro is completely awake, the morning grogginess burned out by their run and coffee. It’s at this point that Sena normally can’t help himself, and his hands curl into whatever top Seijuuro’s wearing, and he tugs the taller man down. Far enough down to press their lips together in the first kiss of the day. 

It tastes of salt and coffee and bananas and  _ Seijuuro _ . He hums against Seijuuro's mouth, satisfied and glad, and when they break apart, Seijuuro’s lips are quirked up just enough to have Sena’s chest fill to bursting with warmth. 

“Good morning, Sena.”

“Yes, it is,” Sena agrees. 

Another soft kiss has the shorter of two sighing dopily. 

And afterward Seijuuro will go start the shower and Sena will probably join him in a minute. But today… today he pauses at the doorstep and looks at the empty yard and at the mostly bare walls and…  _ wonders _ . 

Routines, safe and predictable and  _ good _ , are things Sena thrives on. And he knows Seijuuro does, too. But... 

Well…

He’d gotten a taste of adventure at fifteen and never quite gave up the craving. Maybe it’s finally time to start something new? He smiles, secret and wistful, as shadows of what could be fill the hallways with laughter and broken routines. Then, he closes the front door. There’s a naked man in his shower at  _ this _ moment, after all. The future could wait a few more hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy at work. Like, it's been some hard-ass shit going down. Muse has been a struggle to find, and time even scarcer. Whenever I've had time off, I've literally just sat on my ass watching the single TV channel on my TV that plays English (but also Swedish and Danish shows!?). So, of course, after I survived the WORST weekend ever of work, I catch a cold. The day before NaNoWriMo. Right after a week of being too busy to participate in Sterek Week, which I'd been excited about for WEEKS. *grumbles irritably* Oh, AND my MS Word isn't working anymore. Yay. 
> 
> ANYWAY, THIS THIS GEM HAPPENED AND I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY. I'VE MISSED THIS SERIES AND SHIP SO FUCKING MUCH. I hope SOMEONE enjoys this utter domfluff TRASH I've written. I'm so gross. *rolls into the happy feelgoodfeels of fwp* Suh good to be back with my boys again.


End file.
